Untouchable
by EmoKitten
Summary: Just a look into the head of our favorite basketball player, Aiden.


**Untouchable **

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own South of Nowhere, I even checked, double checked and that's a negative captain! Tom Lynch (God) owns them all…Waah!

Summary: Just a look inside Aiden's head.

--------------------

He's watching her again, a favorite hobby of his. Like always, he watches her from afar, because he can never get too close to the brunette. At least, not again.

She's sitting alone on the quad again, on top of the table, legs on the bench-like seat. She's wearing a normal outfit for her, so intense for everyone else. A tight t-shirt, a short denim skirt, tattered and torn. She looks so bored, just watching people all around her.

He watches as she pulls out a small red notebook and a pen. The pen's been chewed on and it barely works, but he knows why she carries it, swirling it in between her fingers, creating for her rainbow of all colors. It was a gift.

She smiles as she opens the book, reading old entries of whatever she writes. Mostly songs, he knows. Some poems, but mainly the voices in her head singing to her. She writes it all down so she won't forget.

He watches, intrigued, as she starts scribing manically in her book, pausing every so often to reread the lines.

Suddenly she laughs, softly, he can't hear her. But he sees her shake her head, putting the notebook and pen down and reaching into her pocket for something else.

He watches still unbeknownst to her, as she pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Fruit flavored, the only kind she really likes.

Stunned and amazed, he watches as she pops one out, red is the tip she sticks in her mouth. Cherry, he guesses.

He's still watching as she swishes the red cig to the front of her mouth, pulling out the rainbow colored lighter from her pocket, another gift from a friend. Another constant reminder of why she will remain so untouchable for him.

He watches, fascinated, as she lights the cigarette, ignoring all the glances and amazed stares, no one can stop her. No one can stand to say _'no'_ to her.

She slaps the lighter to the table quickly and removes the cig from her mouth as the first signs of smoke rise. She takes a heavy whiff of the light cherry and nicotine, pulling the red base back to her lips, smiling as she curls her lips around it.

His heart aches, jealous of the cigarette. Maybe, just once, he'll find a reason for her to actually talk to him, not with him. God knows he's tried, dreamed about what he would say, rehearsed thousands of times in front of the mirror, only to come to school and see her and completely forget how to speak the words of love and adoration.

He focuses back on her, trying to memorize how she does everything. How she smiles, how she laughs, how she speaks to _her_, how she holds her pen, how she gently holds that damned cigarette.

He sees her reach into her pocket again, this time her hand returned with her cell phone, vibrating and raising a noise. He didn't know the song her phone played so loud, but it sounded so perfect for her. A flash of her belt, another rainbow, another gift from a friend, another one to remind him of his loss.

She answers the call, and he can just barely hear her say _"Hey Spence."_

He watches and smiles as her face lights up, removing the cig from her mouth, she places her hand on the table, the light smoke rising around her, _"You get my e-mail? Funny huh? Yeah we'll talk more when school let's out, ok? I miss you too Spence, bye."_

She closes the phone, shaking her head, curly chocolate locks falling and framing her face in a beautiful way. She pulls the cigarette to her lips once more, rolling it to the side of her mouth as she opens her notebook, jotting something more down.

He's in awe of her capacity to completely ignore her surroundings, and only focus on what she really cares about, nothing more and nothing less. Her little red notebook. Her rainbow pen. Her rainbow lighter. Her rainbow belt. Her cherry red cigarette.

_Completely untouchable._

"Aiden?" She's seen him now, calls to him now, but not the way she calls to _her_.

"Coming Ashley." He sighs and makes his way over to the brunette.

-------------------

Ok, well? What do you all think of that? Get the rainbow references? R & R please and maybe, just maybe I'll do one from Spencer's point of view.

-EmoKitten


End file.
